


I Just Want To Feel You

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [25]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit doesn't know what the fuck Nux is talking about but if he doesn't agree then they're never going to get out of the god damn garage and back to the bunks for some well earned sleep and a few other activities his driver had been whispering in to his ear about all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Feel You

\---

"D'you think we're weird?"

Nux's voice is muffled from where he's laying under their car and for a second Slit thinks he misheard him, but when he realizes that yes, Nux is asking fucking stupid questions again, what's new, he just grunts.

"I mean- oh wait, pass me the, yeah, thanks." The driver throws one hand out from under their car, making a grabbing movement as Slit passed him his tools before he needed to really ask. "Well, I mean. We've always been together, yeah." Slit grunts again wishing that Nux would hurry the fuck up- "But we're t'gether t'gether and t'gether, you know?"

Slit doesn't know what the fuck Nux is talking about but if he doesn't agree then they're never going to get out of the god damn garage and back to the bunks for some well earned sleep and a few other activities his driver had been whispering in to his ear about all day.

Nux hums in agreement, "Yeah, that's what I thought too." 

The taller War Boy rolls from under the car, dragging his tools with him as he grins at his impatient lancer. Throwing his tools to one side, Nux rolls allowing himself to sit in Slits lap where the shorter Boy sits with his back against their car. 

"Now," Nux practically purrs, leaning so his mouth brushed against his lancers ear, letting his arms settle around broad shoulders as they sit chest to chest. "I think you've 'been 'patient enough, hmm?"

\---


End file.
